


Once

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time. That was how stories started now, he knew. Once upon a time, humanity was forced from the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

Once upon a time. That was how stories started now, he knew. Once upon a time, humanity was forced from the garden.

Uriel believed in research. Believed that knowing exactly humankind had fallen since they were given the world, the Word and the love. They had been given all of that and then they had squandered it all.

Maybe it was knowledge that started his slide. Knowing exactly how many wrongs and how much hate filled every human life.

Or maybe it was simpler than that. Once upon a time Uriel missed his Father.

Once upon a time Uriel fell.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Happy Endings (Once Upon a Time Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192567) by [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN)




End file.
